littlebritainfandomcom-20200223-history
Marjorie Dawes
Marjorie Dawes is the Group Leader of the local FatFighters and the primary antagonist of Little Britain. Beside being the leader she often mimics FatFighters members in both racist and fatist ways(Often says "Hello fatties"), despite herself being fairly overweight. Personality Marjorie is far from ideal for the job of helping people with weight problems, especially when she denies that she has one herself. Whenever she is told she is fat or rude herself she goes from fake sincerity and ridicule to outright anger and nastiness. In fact in one episode where her superior forced her to go on the scale herself and admit she was overweight she stormed off in a rage. Despite telling her fat fighters they need to cut down she doesnt take her advice very well considering her constant overeating and a supermarket trolley filled with junkfood, although shes quick to deny it as hers. She is very racist, pretending not to understand Meera even though Meera speaks in perfect english if only with a slight accent, and fatist in that she constantly makes fun of those she is supposed to be helping. She also doesn't seem to want rid of them or admit they're making headway with their weight loss, such as when she tricked Pat into eating eclairs telling her they were diet. This is most likely so they will keep attending the meetings. Family Members Mother Marjorie's mother has only appeared in one episode and her name was not revealed and was only ever called Mum. She is also cruely treated by Marjorie and Marjorie is trying hard to get her into a Old Person's Home despite doctors saying she is capable of looking after herself. Most likely because she sold her mothers home, possessions and stole her jewelry. Also telling her that Barbara hates her. Melvyn Dawes Melvyn Dawes was married to Marjorie and they had three children, George, Pinky and Perky Dawes. They later divorced in 1997 Barbara Dawes Barbara Dawes is Marjorie's sister, and like everyone else, Marjorie treates cruely. Barbara is a "very unhappy person", because she has 2 children, each of them from different fathers. Marjorie tells Barbara how their mother hates her and why she should be cut out their Mother's will despite Barbara saying she stays in frequent contact with her mother. She once joined the fatfighters to help with a small weight problem, which her sister cruelly capitalised on. Derek See Derek Dieting Tips Dust Marjorie often recommends to Pat that she tries eating some Dust and recommends different meals with dust, such as Dustburger, Full English Dust and Pain au Dust. Half-the-Calories One tip for dieting invented by Marjorie is the Half-the-Calorie diet, which involves cutting something in half, which makes it half the calories. And because of it being half the calories it means you can have twice the amount of it. Little Britain Abroad In Little Britain Abroad Marjorie was sent to take a FatFighters class in the USA. Like in the UK, she was very harsh to members which resulted in her arrest. Meanwhile, back in England, her normal class is taken by a Texan, Blanche (played by David Walliams). She, unlike Marjorie, is very friendly to the members. But it is revealed that Blanche is a member of the Ku Klux Klan and can't understand Meera either. She adds the letter "y" to the end of member's names (eg. Pauly, Patty). Vanessa Feltz In an episode of Season 2, Vanessa Feltz visits Fat Fighters, after watching Marjorie insult the FatFighters members, she calls Marjorine 'a total cow' which resulted in Marjorie spitting on her face. Rosie O'Donnell Rosie made a guest appearence in the first episode of Little Britain USA, in which she is accused of being lesbian by Marjorie and criticizes Marjorie's Racist attitude towards a Latino Fat Fighter. Catchphrases *"Sca-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew you!" *"Oh, dear, it's not easy, is it?" *"Oh man I LURV DE CAKE!" *"Dussst... anybody? No?" (repeated) *"Yooou are summin' else!" *"No I can't Do it again", "Do it again!" "Say it again", "What's that, m'love?" (after hearing Meera speak) *"You is fat! Ooh man you is fat! You one big fatty thing! You fatty fatty fatty" (In Jamaican accent) *"Oh, mama, you FAT!" (In Jamaican accent) *"I VANT ZE CAKE!!!" (In German accent) *"YOU FAT COW (IN NORTHERN ENGLISH VOICE) , FAT THING, FAT MOMMA. *NEEEEEEEEEEEW, MEMBER. *Now would you like to come up to the front and tell us why you are the size of a house. *Do it Again, Do again, not a word. *Waddle back to your seat please. FatFighters Go to FatFighters Category:Characters Category:Racist characters Category:Fatist characters Category:Antagonists